The Impure Soul
by Shadow.of.Daylight
Summary: Thing are often not what they appear to be. That's the case with a miko named Kagome Higurashi. She might seem pure, kind, and loving but she hides another side of her that would shock everyone. What is she hiding and why is she hiding it? What happened in her past that made her like this?
1. Prologue

**I do not own Inuyasha or Vampire Knight honors go to Rumiko Takahashi and Matsuri Hino. **

**The Impure Soul**

_Summary: Thing are often not what they appear to be. That's the case with a miko named Kagome Higurashi. She might seem pure, kind, and loving but she hides another side of her that would shock everyone. What is she hiding and why is she hiding it? What happened in her past that made her like this?_

**Prologue**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Everything is not always what it seems. In this world, there are many mysteries that have yet to be solved. This also includes the people living in it. Take me for example. Many people believe that I am a pure, kind soul but if only they knew that they were far from the truth. Those who actually noticed that someone like me could have been broken with my adventures were those who knew about it. Except for my family they already know why I have yet to be broken or lost my sanity. The Inu-Tachi and the villagers knew that I was hiding something but they couldn't get me to admit it. Even though they act like they trust me and love me, I know that they don't. They just see Kikyo when they look at me and I'm okay with that because I know I am not her reincarnation. I am an original soul and I should know. Kikyo was a human and I am not. I may appear human but my past has changed me in any different ways. I have told Sango that I am different from others when we first met but it seems that she thinks I said that because I am the jewel's guardian. It wasn't until recently that she knew that I meant something else. She said that I was like a puzzle. People think they know they got me figured out but it seems that they believed the wrong thing. The people of the past have yet to figure out my <strong>_**true _self. Well except for Shiori since she said she dreamt about my past and how she felt calm when I looked at her with my blood-lust filled eyes. Instead of telling her that she would become one with me is the future, I just gave her a riddle and it seemed that she figured it out. Good thing that she didn't tell anyone else. It seems that she understood that I like to be mysterious to those unworthy of knowing my secret. I know this sounds mean but I do think that the Inu-Tachi is unworthy of knowing my secret. They are just too scared of anything new. Heck, I don't even think that Sango and Miroku trust each other even though they love each other. I pity both of them. Well at least they haven't figured out my secret and I hope they never will. I don't want to be hunted like Naraku just before we complete the Shikon no Tama. For me, it's safer for everyone ,except Shiori, to not know my secret. Let them figure it out themselves when I show more clues about my secret after the completion of the Shikon. Though it be better for them to die or get cursed but I'm not that cold-hearted,yet. Until they betray me or try to kill me, then I will turn them or cursed them. Depends on how hungry I am. _**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hope you liked the prologue. I will update as much as I can. Probably every 2-3 weeks. Depends on my homework and how lazy I am. If you want to read more of my stories go to profile. Please review, follow, and favorite. 2001SilverRose out!**


	2. See ya

**I do not own Inuyasha or Vampire Knight honors go to Rumiko Takahashi and Matsuri Hino. **

**The Impure Soul**

_Summary: Thing are often not what they appear to be. That's the case with a miko named Kagome Higurashi. She might seem pure, kind, and loving but she hides another side of her that would shock everyone. What is she hiding and why is she hiding it? What happened in her past that made her like this?_

**Chapter 1- See ya**

* * *

><p>'Hahahahahahaha. This is sooooooooo much fun' I thought. I can't believe they actually think they can kill me. My blood is mixed with a pureblood's and I also have miko powers. Can't they get it through their thick skulls that I am way stronger than each one of them? Even Sesshomaru can't win against be in his demon form. "Come back here you bitch!" yelled Inuyasha.<p>

"Vampire!" I yelled in a sing-song voice. I began jumping from rock to rock, river over river. Out of the corners of my eyes, I can see the villagers on their horses carrying spears with sutras. Before they threw the spears at me, I ran as fast as I could and jumped off the cliff. I began laughing maniacally when I saw my chasers look down the cliff at me. I gave them the middle finger and yelled, "Hope you don't mind rebuilding the village!" Once they registered what I said, they ran back to the village. I can't believe that they still think that the Shikon is still in the village. It seems that Inuyasha's senses are way weaker than I enough of that I have to go back to the well before they destroy it.

I twisted in the air and landed on a rock. I ran towards the well as fast as could and fortunately it's still intact. I walked behind the tree on my right and grabbed my backpack. "Well it seems that everything went according to my plan," I muttered. I took out the Shikon no Tama out of my pocket and began examining it. "I still can't believe that this piece of shit is what every weak human and demon wants," I whispered. I don't understand why people want this thing. Can't they just train to get their powers like every powerful being? I'll never understand why people are so greedy and power-hungry. I put the jewel back in my pocket and began walking towards the well. I put my hand on the edge of the well and looked around. This will be the last time I'll ever be here, so why not enjoy the fresh air and nature?

"There she is!" I heard Sango yell. I sighed and sat on the well. Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Kilala entered the field with hateful looks. I sighed and looked at them boringly. "So what do guys want? You know that once I go back to my time and seal the well you guys won't be in danger anymore," I said.

Inuyasha scoffed and said, "We don't want to kill you because you are a threat to us. You are a threat to everyone! You are a vampire, a blood-sucker. All you will do is feed on the innocent and not feel guilty about it!"

I sighed and said, "So what, you guys kill animals and don't feel guilty about it. You guys kill mated demons and don't feel guilty about it. Heck, you even kill baby animals and don't feel guilty about it. I don't know why you make such a big deal about it. You guys don't care about animals and I don't care about humans. It's the same damn thing."

"No it isn't you murderer!" Inuyasha yelled.

I gave all of them a cold look and said, "Yes it is the same damn thing! A living being lives and if you kill it you murder it. You guys kill animals which are living beings. I kill humans which are living beings. We both kill things that live. We are murderers whether you like it or not. Anyone that kills is a murderer. If you guys just accepted that then you would have understood that you don't need to kill a human to be a murderer. A murderer takes the life of living beings and that's that."

I turned around so that my legs could be inside the well. Before I could go into the well, I heard everyone yell out their attacks. I quickly put up a barrier and waited till the attacks ceased. Once they stopped, I looked at them and began chanting something older than time itself.

"...chuz rey kud funghr jajage funai poad fuchisod haribod BERO!," I said. When I finished chanting, Inuyasha and the others were surrounded by a purple color. They were confused at first but started freaking out when I gave them an evil smile. "If you are wondering what I did to you guys then I'll tell you. I put a curse on you guys. You will be safe but your children and their children and so on will not. Their blood will attract vampires or they will become vampires by the age of 13. Oh yea and this curse _will_ make you want to have sex so your bloodline is doomed," I said. I waved bye and jumped down the well.

Like usual, white and blue lights surrounded me. Once I arrived to my time, I jumped out of the well and sealed it. "Hope you guys enjoy your cursed lives," I whispered and walked out of the well house. "Sis your back!" yelled Souta. He ran towards me and hugged me. I laughed and said, "This time for good little bro." I looked at the stars above me and wondered if I was back for good.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this chapter of <em>The Impure Soul.<em> The chanting was written from my mind so if it's real then I did not know that. Trust me, I googled it and nothing came up so I concluded that I invented you want to read more of my stories then go to profile. Please review, follow, and favorite if you can. 2001SilverRose out!**


	3. Visiting Old Friends

**I do not own Inuyasha or Vampire Knight honors go to Rumiko Takahashi and Matsuri Hino.**

_Summary: Things are often not what they appear to be. That's the case with a miko named Kagome Higurashi. She might seem pure, kind, and loving but she hides another side of her that would shock everyone. What is she hiding and why is she hiding it? What happened in her past that made her like this?_

* * *

><p>The Impure Soul<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**2 - Visiting Old Friends**

* * *

><p>"Kagome!" I heard Souta shout. I turned around just in time to catch him. The front of my T-shirt soon became wet. I sighed and comforted Souta by humming a song. I haven't fully regained my memory so I don't remember where I heard that tune. Soon enough, Souta began to calm down. He lifted up his head so he could look at me. "You're not going to leave me again onee-chan, right?" he asked.<p>

I shook my head. I barely got back and I'll be damned if I have to leave my brother again. He's already suffered enough. Ever since that day, I vowed to protect him where momma and grandpa couldn't. "I'm just going to see if there's a biker helmet for you so I could see if I could take the motorcycle or not," I explained. Souta nodded but still didn't let me go. After a while, he let go and watched me walk away with sad, haunted eyes.

Up to this day, I still beat myself up for letting what happened happen. Souta deserves to live the life of a normal human goddamn it! He's the second born child of the Higurashi family. He shouldn't even be involved with the business of the first born. Our worlds should've never crossed, not for another twelve years at least. This could only mean one thing. Unfortunately, that one thing is more bad news than good news.

I found a helmet for Souta in a couple of minutes. It was a white helmet with a red feathered mohawk. "Souta! Get your butt in here! I found your old helmet!" I yelled to him. Souta came running into the shed in a matter of seconds with eyes filled with glee and excitement. I laughed and helped him put his helmet on. Once it was on, I put on my black helmet with blue flames that are highlighted by blue glitter.

Both of us got on my black Honda VFR 1200 in a few minutes. "Make yourself comfortable Souta because this is going to be a long ride," I warned.

"Umm, can we take off my helmet so I can put in my earphones?" he asked.

"Actually that's not a bad idea," I muttered. We both got off the motorcycle, put on our earphones and helmets, then got back on my Honda VFR 1200. I made sure both Souta and I were comfortable enough to survive the six hour trip. The motorcycle then roared to life and off we went to visit some old friends of mine.

Throughout the trip, I was listening to the American rock band Red. Even so, that didn't stop me from listening to any outside noise. I have to protect my bother, not just for momma and grandpa, but for me too. I don't know what I would do if I failed to protect my brother from the creatures of my world. I probably know what I will most likely do but I rather not for it to come to that.

In no time, we finally reached a forest. I looked for a secret trail and found it in no time. I drove into it so I could reach my destination. I squeezed Souta's hands with my right. The road is going to get bumpy and I don't want him falling off and getting hurt. Another hour passed before we arrived to a black and violet Victorian style mansion with silver fifteen foot tall gates. I turned off my motorcycle and let Souta get off before I did. I slowly pushed both gate doors opened. Souta grabbed onto the sleeve of my coat in fear.

I understand why though. I'm the only one he trust, not like he has any choice in the matter anyway. Souta has been forced to enter into my world the moment those creatures appeared at the shrine. Now it's my duty to get him out of it and let him continue the normal life he was living before.

Faint footsteps began to be heard. There was no scent but those footsteps, yes there is no mistake. I smirked. It may have been years since I've last seen them but my memory is still fresh. Then, the wind changed direction. That's when I attacked. As a miko with pure vampire blood running through my veins, I've gained some extraordinary power. I didn't attack using a weapon, no, I attacked using my blood.

I heard someone curse softly before a screech seemed to have enveloped the area. Souta didn't react since he was a human and couldn't hear the scream. However, as a vampire with stronger hearing, I fell down to the ground on one see and covered my ears. I screeched a screech of my own in order to counteract the one I was hearing. Soon, many fell down from trees and the shadow from the pain that was unleashed on their ears by my piercing cry.

I looked around until I found the person I was looking for. I covered Souta with my coat and encased him in my smell. I didn't need to kill any blood thirsty vampires now. Maybe later but now was just not the time. Once I was in front of a blonde wearing a leather jacket and dark blue jeans, he raised his head and looked at me in shock. I smirked at him and said," How you have been Yuroku? It's been a while hasn't it. If you're wondering why I'm here well let's just say something came up that I would like an explanation for."

Yuroku seemed confused for a moment but once he laid his eyes on my brother he understood. Yuroku began shaking in fear for the beating he's most likely going to get later when my brother wasn't present.


	4. Forgiveness

**I do not own Inuyasha or Vampire Knight honors go to Rumiko Takahashi and Matsuri Hino. **

**The Impure Soul**

_Summary: Thing are often not what they appear to be. That's the case with a miko named Kagome Higurashi. She might seem pure, kind, and loving but she hides another side of her that would shock everyone. What is she hiding and why is she hiding it? What happened in her past that made her like this?_

**Chapter 2- Forgiveness  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Yoruko shivered beneath the cold stare I had him under. "I- I can explain!" he yelled out.<p>

I gave him a twisted grin and said,"I was planning on it in the first place anyways."

Yoruko picked himself up and lead us into the mansion. On both sides there was a line that was separated by gender and consisted of about forty vampires that were bowing. They all greeted me but stared in Souta in wonder. It's unheard of a vampire to bring in fresh blood into a vampire's lair without having the intention of drinking every last drop of the blood. However, once they caught my brother's sent, that wonder turned into fear. _Hn, it seems everyone knew about the attack. I shall investigate this after Souta isn't there to witness the attack I'm about to leash upon the vampires in this mansion.  
><em>

Yoruko led us to my room first. I left Souta there and put a spell on the door handle so nobody but me can enter the room. Then, Yoruko led me into his study. When we arrived, he sat behind his huge fluffy office chair while I sat on the dark wooden chestnut desk right in front of him. The walls in the room were a deep dark red crimson color. The ceiling was the same color however there was a silver outline of our clan symbol which consisted of blood dripping off a pair of hands while a rose encased in flames hovered above it. Despite the rose being on fire, it acted as a sort of waterfall so the blood landed on the hands but dripped off the hands. Yoruko's desk was as organized as always. On the right were signed and stamped papers ready to send out and the left had papers yet to be signed or approved off. There were a few feathered pens and pens, five pictures with me in three of them, and a humongous black skull on his desk. I grabbed the skull and began inspecting it. Then it hit me that this skull was the skull of Yoruko's first kill. The skull belonged to an animal that was only found in the surrounding forest. The skull was at least 30 inches in width and 45 inches in length. There were 5 inch horns on the back, front, and side of the skull. The area where the nose used to be was replaced by a whole that was big enough to put my thumb in without getting it stuck. The eyes were always my favorite part because this animal had no eyes so there were no eye sockets. Instead, this animal senses auras to detect where its going. Finally, the mouth was similar to a dogs but was about 10 inches in length and 4 in width. I threw it in the air before Yoruko caught it with his aura so he could hold it. I glanced at Yoruko, waiting for him to start explaining why my family were attacked with the intention of murder.

He cleared his throat nervously after he set the skull back to its designated spot on his desk. He hasn't looked at me straight in the eye for the past few minutes and I was wondering why. He sighed hopelessly before putting his head in his hands. "I can't keep on stalling forever so I might as well tell the truth. While you were gone during your adventures to the past, there have been a few riots about our alliances with mikos throughout the world. At first, they were peaceful. However as the years went by, they became more and more violent and aggressive. I tried to keep control throughout the vampire kingdom but they ignored me. Our clan soon became a joke to the vampire society. Humans have always been a source of food for us but they don't understand just how important it is to have the mikos as allies. The kingdom no longer understands just how venomous and poisonous miko blood is to our kind. Yes, miko blood can combine with pureblood blood making the miko and the pureblood powerful but if that combination of blood is injected into anyone else, well you know what happens. What I'm trying to say is that we had we had a leak. Someone broke into the basement and stole the mixed blood we had. Luckily, the blood was weak with age. We were able to find the vampires but... but it was too late for your family," tears started forming and falling from Yoruko's eyes, "We tried our best to save your mother and grandfather but, but there was too much venom in their blood! Souta was knocked out with no hint of venom in his system."

I felt Yoruko's feelings through the bond he and I had. I leaned over the table and held his face. I gave him a kiss on his forehead and stroked his hair until he calmed down. Then, I moved into his lap. I gently smiled at Yoruko when I sensed how relieved he was through our bond. "Your father would be proud you know," I muttered, "You may not think so but you're doing a fine job dealing with the affairs of the kingdom." Yoruko tensed at the mention of his father. His father and him weren't always that close since his father always traveled to find a miko to train and exchange blood with. Most of his father's time was spent with me and I regret that. Moments passed before a growl was heard throughout the room. I laughed since the growl came from Yoruko's stomach. "I guess it's lunch time," he stated with a blush. I gave Yoruko a smirk at the mention of lunch. " W- w- what are you thinking Higurashi?" stuttered Yoruko. I offered my neck to him.

"Souta told me about those blood tablets that serve as a substitute for blood. Even if the other clans see this as taboo, we don't if bonded vampires do this, mated or not. We may not be mates but we are still bonded through our souls, friendship and blood so please don't hesitate to take a bite," I teased towards the end. Not even a second later, Yoruko's fangs were in my throat. I felt a slight pinch before my body relaxed. I looked at Yoruko's neck and something snapped inside me. Instinct left me on auto-pilot. The next thing I knew, my fangs were buried deep in his neck. The sweet taste of iron hit my tongue. I was in bliss. It's been so long since I tasted blood that I forgot about the pleasure it brought upon my body. For what seemed like hours, we experienced each others europhia and our own. Blood was something that strongly bonded two vampires together. This is why glee and delight is always felt when one vampire drank another one's blood.

After we both had our fill, we stopped feasting on each other. We laid each others head on the others shoulders in complete content on where we were. "Yoruko," he hummed, "I forgive you." At that moment, the stress of not being in each others presence for so long lifted off our shoulders. Now we could finally relax knowing we would never be separated for so long ever again and forever near each others reach.


End file.
